


Law Against Love

by thewonderpen



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: F/M, What else is new, love and stuff, people aren't nice, protective phillip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewonderpen/pseuds/thewonderpen
Summary: Takes place several months after the end of movie. Phillip and Anne deal with added pressure to their relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

Falling in lust, as it turns out, is the least of Anne Wheeler’s issues. It feels trival now to call it lust, not after she’s taken the beautiful and painful when it comes the Philip. She wants to fight the feeling, because everything pushes on her to claim its not real, that the pressure of the outside world would one day cost them both their lives. Anne would believe all the cautions if she weren’t leaning against Philip’s bare chest listening to him breathe while his fingers play on her lower back.   
Deep into the lust, now love she and Philip were entertaining is when he whispers it and in a room as silent as this, he might as well have been yelling.

“Marry me. Anne” His hands still, long enough to prove he is being serious.

“Pardon?” Anne breathes, keeping her eyes shut.

“We ought to make honest people out of ourselves, let me ask for your hand in marriage.”

A small snicker is released, “We ought to keep ourselves alive. There ain’t a court as far as the eye could see that would marry us. They’d have our heads we dared to try.” 

Philip inches his torso up displacing Anne’s head from his chest. “Tell me I haven’t been deceived, but did I not hear a no?” 

Anne moves up to her lover’s eye level, “What you heard was that your asking for the impossible.”

“I’m gathering that if we made the impossible happen, you would willingly be my beautiful wife.” He brings up a hand to gentle tuck a curl behind her delicate ear when Anne’s hand moves and stills over his. Her cheek leans into his palm.

“What fools love has made us,” she whispers.

 

Hidden away in the rafters readying herself for practice, is when she first hears the muted commotion. Here line of sight to the action is obstructed and she’s left to believe that the twins are arguing again and trying to campaign the others to join their side of things. It is a dysfunctional family but a family nonetheless. She takes hold of a rope and gracefully descends downward. It’s when her feet her planted firmly on the ground when Anne realizes how very wrong she was about the nature of the disturbance.

 

Through the small but intimidating pack of performers she sees catches the eye of Philip’s father . Instinctively she looks down, meekly. She tunes into the conversation just in time to hear Philip speaking, “... I have an office over there, let us speak in there father.” With that the Carlyle boys are gone and the whispers begin. She has no desire to be apart of this anymore, she wants to fly.

“Father I wish I knew you were coming.” Philip began as he took his seat across from his aging father.

“Unfortunately my son, it was not ideal circumstances. I wanted to talk to you. A man to his son.” His father was maintaining the calm demeanor that Philip was growing to mistrust. For it was only a few months prior that his mother had invited home for a dinner. During which, his mother cried and his father swore that he had forever cursed the family namesake with his childlike selfishness. “You have your mother worried ill on your wellbeing. She does not fancy the idea of you here, living by the docks in apartments while working in a tent.” 

“Well when you return you can ensure her that I am quite well, as you can see. These tents and apartments have treated me well I assure you father.”

“You get this from me, the rebellion and the need to step out. When I was your age I too wanted to live a life very different from what my parents had dreamt for me.”

“Did you succeed at being different?”

“Not at all, what I thought was difference was a disguise for immaturity. I grew to be man, one that was able to marry happily and provide a satisfying life for my family and our name.” Mr. Carlyle told his story slowly with unwavering eye contact, “You want to believe you have found escape and true love in this life, listen to your words, Phillip, they sound delusional.” 

“I do hope you did not spend your precious time coming to convince me to leave this behind. I assure you that your time could have been spent much more productively.” 

His father scowls at the tone before schooling his features. “I am here to deliver you some news. My eldest brother, your uncle Daniel has taken ill. It’s quite serious and we don’t expect him to be alive for more than the next week or sooner. His son, James has informed him of your outcasting and his heart was truly broken, Philip.” There was pain in his father’s eyes, an unfamiliar sight for the stoic man.

Phillip rationed the words carefully and his mind settled on James, his cousin. A known brilliant man, whom Phillip fondly could recall good times as children together. He looked up to James when he was still a playwright. James married a young Irish woman who was the daughter of two poor immigrants. Before Philip’s great scandal, James was the designated Carlyle disgrace for not marrying a preselected woman who would of course come from money. However, James continued his father’s business and multiplied his fortune ultimately excusing him from his “transgressions”. Still it was an admirable bit of rebellion that Philip had longed for at the time.   
“I mean to cause no one distress, father. However, this is my life and I do certainly intend to live it as such.”

His father rose angrily, “Don’t you see how your selfishness is wrecking the family, have you no shame Philip?” Mr. Carlyle sighed heavily and sat back down, “there is more you need to know, an offer of such. Daniel will give you half of James’ inheritance if you drop this sham of a life and return home, he is calling it his dying wish.”

“Father, I do mourn the fate of my uncle but I’ve a home and love right where am at. Only a fool would turn away from this and I won’t be that.”

“Finding love in that negro,” Mr. Carlyle scoffed, “Your mother and I have failed you.” There was an abrupt exit from Mr. Carlyle heading towards that main entrance where the rest of the crew stood pretending as if they were not eavesdropping. Philip reluctantly moved to see his father out. Before stepping out he took one last good look at the life his son was abandoning his own blood for.

Scaling a silk rope was Anne warred within herself to intently watch Philip dismiss his father or determine to remain oblivious knowing that no good could have come from this visit. Both sides lost when she saw the elder Carlyle point direct at her. Tuning in to his words she caught boldly declaring, “Make sure that colored knows just how far she’s dragged you down.” 

“Half of an inheritance like that? Phillip you wouldn't have to work another day in your life.” Anne sat on Phillip's desk astonished by the news attempting to rationalize sums of money beyond what any man should hold.

“All that money would be a burden over a blessing. Why are you trying to make it seem as if I should consider? My mind is more than made up, Anne.” Phillip ran an exhausted hand through his hair.

“I just- I can't be the reason you give up everything you were, even you say you hate it now.” Phillip stands to reach out to this vulnerable side of the strong woman he loves. 

“Don't Anne. This is everything I am right now, and everything I worked for. But you, Anne, you are everything need and want. Marry me, Anne” Phillip doesn't mean to plea as he stands inches from her frame. As his hands meet her hips he no longer cares how he sounds.

“I'm certain we've had this conversation before.” She whispers edging closer to his lips.

“I want to hear you say yes this time.” He loses at holding back and let's there lips touch slowly, building up pace and passion. There is a pesky need for air where Phillip stays wrapped around Anne, resting his forehead on her own. “Marry me, Anne,” he repeats as he softly plants kisses on her ear. 

“Anne!” A male voice just outside office breaks the intensity. Phillip backs away slightly, neither of them daring to break eye contact. W.D. walks into the office without permission and scowls. He takes one look at their mutually flushed faces and stares heavily on the older man. “ Anne I'm going home, it's late and I don't want you walking alone. Let's go.” 

“W.D. I’d more than happy to walk her home safely.” Phillip chimes in well aware that W.D. may actually punch him this time. Phillip knows that he tries, but this is his sister and his closest family. No one is good enough for her, especially a man from a different world.

“Yes,” Anne declares suddenly staring directly at Phillip.

“What?” Both men ask simultaneously.

Anne doesn't dare look away even as her voice lowers, “Yes, Phillip,” a slight smile pulls across her face as Phillip stares, dumbfounded. “Let's go W.D.” In a swift moment Anne is off the desk and following her brother away from the office.

Phillip leans against space of desk where Anne just occupied. An uncontained smile paints across his face. His bride.


	2. A Corrupted Fall

Helen, despite her youth, was grateful for the life her parents gave her. She knew poverty once, but here she lived in a modest home with dollhouses and good food. She loved her family, and her circus family. And then there was Phillip. Phillip was handsome, more handsome than the prince's she dreamed about. She told Caroline that sometimes she wants to marry him, and Caroline scolded her and said that she should marry someone her own age. So now she only thought about him secretly. When mother told them to dress nicely for dinner because Phillip and Anne we're visiting, Helen was overjoyed, having not seen Phillip in over a week and Anne being the most amazing pink-haired performer she’d ever seen. Anne and Phillip were holding hands when Helen peeked at her mother greeting them into the house. She raced upstairs to Caroline and asked what it meant when two people hold hands. Caroline looked very mature as she explained that it meant two people loved each other like mommy and daddy do. Helen, with all the eagerness she could no longer contain, enthusiastically loved the idea of Anne and Phillip. After all, if she weren't allowed to marry him then Anne would be perfect. 

“Caroline, do you think there going to get married?” Helen’s eyes were wide and bright.

Caroline thoughtfully considered the question, “Perhaps we should ask them.” Helen smiled at the response and grabbed her sister's hand to lead them to where the guest were relaxing in the living area while their parents set the meal out.

The pitter-patter of the Barnum girls prepared Phillip for the storm of hugs that immediately followed. “How are my favorite little girls doing this evening?” Phillip asked lowering to their eye level. Before Caroline could begin to respond Helen had taken interest in greeting Anne with the same excitement. 

“Why don't you wear your pink hair all the time, Anne?” Helen questioned while sitting on the artist's lap enjoying the abundance of hugs she was receiving.

The older woman laughed in response. “I'm not sure Helen, but I will consider it.”

Caroline cleared her throat dramatically to remind Helen the original reason they came down to see the couple. The youngest Barnum hopped off Anne's lap to stand proudly next to her sister directly in front of the duo. “Helen and I have been talking and we have something very important to ask you” Caroline began.

Phillip and Anne looked curiously at each other. “I saw the two of you hold hands, which means you're love. So are you getting married?” Helen finished with an innocent smile.

“Girls!” Charity appeared in the doorway shocking all members of the conversation. “We do not ask such personal questions to our guests, where are your manners?” 

“Sorry, mother,” the young girls said in unison. 

“Excuse my, daughters,” Charity sighed looking towards the couple. Ms. Barnum couldn’t help but smirk when she noticed the slight reddening of her guests’ cheeks. “Why don’t we all eat?”

The Barnum dinner was as eventful as a night at the theater in Phillip’s opinion. Helen and Caroline were loose cannons as to what would come out of their mouth next. Combined with the spontaneous antics that Charity and P.T. based their relationship on, there was no shortage of laughter through the meal.

* * *

“It has been a wonderful evening I almost feel pained to have to bring this up now.” P.T. began gently lowering his teacup. The four adults had retired to the study once the younger girls went to bed. The relax atmosphere was suddenly driven away as Anne and Phillip tensed and sat their cups down as well. “I had a visitor today, from the mayor’s office regarding the two of you.” Phillip took Anne’s hand out instinct, sitting next to P.T., Charity sent a sympathetic look to the young couple. “Reports that you two are an open couple within the show have made their way to the mayor’s desk, he is not a supporter of a two people that don’t share the same skin color being together, to put it kindly.”

Philip squeezed Anne’s hand. “Thank you Barnum, but the mayor won’t be our first upper class critic, to say the least. I do appreciate your warning, we will be careful.”

“Oh Phillip, he isn’t finished,” Charity said quietly. Anne looked the woman in her eyes, she sensed the fears in her expression.

“The mayor’s office is swearing to decline the dispatch of police assistance against our protesters.” Barnum concluded. The room went quiet. There were good nights and bad nights when it came to the protests, since moving by the docks, many were appeased that the showmen were no longer in the heart of the city however a few determined ones were not satisfied until the business was eliminated permanently. If they ever got too rowdy or physical with the performers the police were alerted and dragged the troublemakers away. Without them, the rowdy bunch of crowd could multiply, or turn violent again.

“They can’t do that! They are obligated to protect this city!” Phillip rose angrily to his feet.

“Phillip,” Anne spoke up gently as her hand went out towards him and he softened a bit. Reluctantly he sat back down.

“I’m sure you sent the visitor off with a strong message?” Phillip posed to Barnum.

Barnum opened his mouth to speak but Charity was quicker, “We care about defending your right to be together, but Phillip, we care more about keeping you two alive. We get on the wrong side of the mayor’s office and we may be facing some very dangerous people…”

“Phillip, you very well know that many people would rather see us dead than in love.” The eyes of the room turned to Anne. “You all know it's true. We have all heard the stories of what happens to people that try to change the way things are. Phillip, you are their battle cry against their way of life. Barnum led a Carlyle, of all people, to his circus...”

“And to you, Anne. They aren’t going to scare us away from each other.” Silence loomed again. 

“Phillip, please know that I am desperately thinking of a solution but until then, you too have to be alert, I cannot let any of you get hurt, I won’t.”

* * *

The in late carriage ride home silent conversations screamed through the small cabin. Anne was never one to fill the air with unnecessary words so she considered them carefully before speaking, “I don’t want to go home tonight. I’ll can tell W.B. I spent the night at Barnum’s again.”

Phillip couldn’t help but ease the tension with a small laugh, “I’m sure W.B. knows what that means by now.”

Anne smiled in return. “Perhaps but I believe it’s easier for him to hear the lie rather than accept the truth. Also he truly is trying to like you, I’m not sure this would help.”

“One day he’s going to break and take a swing at me and it’s going to hurt.” They were both laughing heartily enjoying the lightheartedness in the mess they found themselves in.

* * *

That night the was city was at a hush, if Anne closed her eyes she could feel the same peace she felt soaring through the air as her hands tightly grasped a rope. She wasn’t in the air, she was quite grounded next to man that looked at her with the same passion she gave trapeze. 

“If it were up to me we’d be married, you know that right?” Phillip whispered in the dark.

“There was a time I would have never counted on you to be a marriage-oriented man.” Anne’s fingers toyed about his chest again as she felt him produce a low deep laugh.

“Oh, I wasn’t. My mother would plead with me to marry she for the status. It started to make me really despise the idea of marriage, far too much of a business deal.”

“Well there certainly is no status attached to me. At least none you’d want to attach to your name.”

“I certainly think that most beautiful and talented woman I’ve ever laid eyes on surely accounts for some kind of status.”

“Well aren’t you a hopeless romantic,” Anne responded lifting her head to let their lips touch.

* * *

There was a mutual agreement by all parties that telling the performers of the mayor’s new wrath against them would only stir up fear. It seemed important for that as few people as possible were aware, for the last thing this group needed were for the protestors themselves to find out about the mayor’s blind eye toward them. Despite keeping such secrecy, Phillip felt rehearsal the next went swimmingly well, until the very end when he retired to his office for some paperwork and was followed by W.D.

“My sister spent the night at your apartment, didn’t she?” W.B. had no shortage of muscle and a strong voice to intimidate Phillip.

Phillip stood up. “She was, we thought you might be uncomfortable knowing that.”

W.B. suppressed a glare. “Mr. Carlyle, she is my sister, and the only family I got left. I am always going to worry about her. But now, she’s involved with you, putting herself in danger while being seen with now, and now lying to me. Mr. Carlyle, I have met men like you, infatuated ‘til you find someone new.” 

“W.D., Anne lying will stop because this is not some simple infatuation,” Phillip cleared his throat and looked directly at the stern face in front of him, “I have asked for her hand in marriage.”

After a moment of stunned silence W.B. took a deep breathe, “What makes you think that’s a good idea, Mr. Carlyle?”

“She’s perfect and I want to be with perfection everyday, also she has already said yes.”

There was a quiet,restrained storm in W.D.’s eyes. “What kind of life do you you think you can give her? Anne is stubborn and will do what she wants, but Mr. Carlyle, know that she has spent her life being stared at, do you want her to become even more of a spectacle?”

“I really do believe I make her happy W.D., and I will never stop trying to do that. I know all you want for for her is to be safe and happy. I will spend my life dedicated to doing that.”

W.D. softened at the mention of his sister getting the happiness she has always deserved, “You don’t make it easy for me to hate you, Mr. Carlyle.”

“Phillip, actually. We both want the same thing for Anne, W.D. I-” A loud crash followed by yelling suddenly disrupted the peace the two men were approaching. Both men ran to the main arena. There was a circle of performers surrounding a figure lying in the middle. Phillip and W.B. pushed through the crowds and both gasped at Anne lying with a strained face. 

“She fell from her ropes,” Lettie answered the men’s unspoken question. 

“I wasn’t that high up,” Anne moaned trying to move to sit up. 

W.D. placed a hand on her shoulder. “Stay still, Anne,” he commanded. 

Phillip crouched down, opposite to W.D. “Anne you’re going to be alright.”

“Someone cut the practice ropes!” Prince Constantine announced running from backstage. 

“They were fine during rehearsals.” W.D. piped in.

“I was using a different set,” Anne said while sucking in a sharp breath. 

Phillip gathered Anne into his arms and she let out a slight yelp of pain. “I’m going to take you to the couch in my office. We’ll get a doctor to make sure you haven’t broken anything.”

“Phillip, shouldn’t we get the police?” W.D. called out to his retreating figure.

Phillip turned towards the confused performers slowly. “We can’t. They won’t come anymore. Mayor’s orders.” Phillip left with Anne in his arms and a flurry of questions behind him.

* * *

“Two bruised ribs and a sprained wrist. She should stay off the ropes for a couple of weeks. I gave her something for the pain so she’ll be asleep for awhile,” doctor spoke quickly, not fond have having to come to this side of the city. Phillip nodded and dismissed him from his office. His presence was quickly replaced with W.D. and Prince Constantine.

“We told Barnum what happen,” W.D. began while staring at his sleeping sister, “He told us about the man the from the mayor’s office. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“We were afraid of causing a panic, we wanted to wait until we at least had a solution to the problem.” Phillip ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

“Someone has tried to kill my sister, so I am very panicked despite your effort.” 

“If the police won’t help us, we’ll help ourselves. Were going to find who did this and make them pay,” Constantine added.

“That isn’t a good idea. There is no backup here, you guys could end up in a shallow grave.” Phillip retorted.

“She’s one of our own, we take care of our own.” With that the two men were gone. Phillip called after them to no avail. He looked at the sleeping, injured love of his life and sighed.

“What a mess we’re in, Anne.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to make this into a 4 chapter story, because why not? Please keep leaving comments I really love reading them.


	3. A Witness on the Stand

“Anne?” A weak tap on her shoulder and the sound of her name caused her to begrudgingly open her eyes just a bit to see a worried Phillip hovering over her. “Anne I know you’re drowsy but I want to get you to my apartment so you can sleep on a bed, alright?”

“Okay,” she whispered quietly while shutting her eyes again.

Phillip chuckled. “Love, that means keeping your eyes open. I’m going to help you stand up now.” He reached around her and pushed her up while supporting her balance as gently as he could. He heard a slight moan come from her which made him pull her even closer. Finally they both got to their feet, Anne leaning completely against Phillip. He took a step and Anne took a smaller one, he tried again but he felt Anne already falling asleep against his shoulder. “Fine, I surrender,” Phillip laughed scooping the smaller woman into his arms and holding her against his chest. Anne was fast asleep in seconds.

At some point Anne realized that she was no longer on the office couch, nor was she being cradled in Phillip's arms. She peeled her heavy eyes open. Phillip's bed. She felt the pain on her torso begin with vengeance. “Phillip,” she called out weakly. Her voice echoed enough through the small residence and she soon heard his footsteps. Followed by a familiar face holding a bowl of soup and a small lantern. 

“You're awake,” Phillip beamed, “how's the pain?”

Anne sighed with an exasperated smirk, “Like I have two bruised ribs and a sprained wrist.”

“I made soup, eat. I have to go out for a bit.” Phillip looked rather somber suddenly.

“Isn't it the middle of the night?” Anne questioned seeming to realize that he should have been asleep as well.

“It is, so eat and rest, Anne. I just need to go check on your brother.”

Anne unsuccessfully tried to sit up before taking a sharp breath of pain. “What happened to W.D.?”

Phillip eased her back to a comfortable position. “Nothing, I hope at least. Him and Constantine may be out looking for trouble though, trying to find whoever cut your rope.”

Anne resigned her anger and took Phillip's hand. “Please be safe. W.D. is so protective, I don't want to learn of the lengths he'll go.” Phillip nodded solemnly then dipped his head to kiss her. Far too soon, he was gone.

* * *

It took two bars and countless drunks before anyone said anything useful on the whereabouts of two very distinctive men. Phillip ran into a man stumbling his way out the second one, the drunk looked the him up and down before declaring him to be the “Circus Carlyle”. “You best be careful,” he slurred, “I think your dancing folks are going rough those Harrison brothers up in that fancy tent of yours.”

As promised he interrupted a decent brawl between W.D. and Prince Constantine and two boys that appeared to work in labor based on the size of their muscles. Taking place just outside the tent, Phillip briefly wondered how the managed to see each other in the dark clearing. 

“Alright, enough,” Phillip yelled. Everyone hesitated for a moment looking for the source of the voice. It gave Phillip enough time to pull W.D. off of one of the Harrison brothers. He felt a warm sticky liquid that he quickly recognized as blood but was unable to identify whose it belong to. “You the ones that cut the ropes?” Phillip asked wiping his hand on his pants.

One shadow of Harrison brothers began talking, “Yeah, but so would you if you were offered the kind of money we were.” The physical pain the man was in was evident in his voice.

“Who paid you off?”

The same brother responded, “You should know by now, Ringleader, your parents would go through many obstacles to keep their name pure.” No. Phillip couldn’t fathom that his parents could be this cruel.

“You’re lying.” Phillip snarled.

The man wheezed in another bout of pain. “Do you think the Carlyle name matters more to them than your satisfaction?” Well that certainly was true. 

“Get out of here and do not ever come back or you’ll be leaving in a box.” Phillip commanded as the two scoundrels gathered themselves and limped away.

Phillip’s fist clenched tightly as he turned toward his co-workers. “W.D. go to my apartment and take care of Anne.”

“Where are you going,” Constantine asked still breathing heavy.

Phillip’s jaw set. “To take care of my own.” With that he was gone into the night.

* * *

It was dawn when W.D. reached Phillip’s apartment. As he expected Anne was just waking.

“You’re here, you’re alright.” She said quietly. Her eyes were red from scratching. W.D. took the blame for her lack of sleep knowing that she would be worried about her.

W.D sat at her bedside. “I’m just fine, Anne. We found the guys that did this to you. They won’t be messing with us no more.”

“You remember what mama used to say about fighting?” 

W.D. smiled sadly. “That’s it’s the fool’s method to anger,” W.D. repeated mockingly. “Mama ain’t here to see you like this. Mama would want me to make those men pay. You were always her favorite,” W.D. laughed mostly to himself.

“She didn’t have a choice, you were always attached Pop like your life depended on it.” They were both laughing now. When the moment faded there was silent moment to reminiscent.

“I miss them, especially right now. They would’ve known what to do right about now.” Anne nodded and appreciated another moment of silence in their parents’ memory. “So this is where you’re at when you’re ‘at Barnum’s’?”

“W.D.,” Anne sighed in a warning.

“I don’t doubt that he loves you, I’m worried that he does and it puts you danger. One day it will be worse than a fall, Anne.” His eyes pleaded with her.

“W.D. when I’m with him I’m so happy. We can’t keep sacrificing our happiness because of the color of our skin. I can’t expect to be able to live with myself if a let other people’s threats control my happiness.”

W.D. nodded knowing that when his sister deciding something would take much more than a plea for her to change her mind. “Phillip told me about the proposal. Before you find a court that will even agree to join you too there’s something you need to know. The men that cut your rope were hired by Phillip’s parents.”

* * *

It was just after dawn when Phillip reached his parents Carlyle estate. His anger failed to subside during the journey. It was one thing for his parent’s to dislike his relationship, most people did. However an attempted murder is an entirely separate entity.

The door was answered by a maid that Phillip barely greeted in the height of his anger.

“Oh Phillip, I’m so glad you are here,” His mother approached with a tear-stained face of relief. She clung to Phillip in a manner of desperation which Phillip did not reciprocate. “If you ever came to see us you would know that your uncle passed yesterday. The family is here, everyone is.”

“I’m sorry for loss mother but that is not the reason I’m here, where is father?”

“Did you not hear me, Phillip. Your uncle has passed and you barely look at me,” Mrs. Carlyle said, voice raising in anger.

The burning anger in Phillip’s rose dangerously. “Oh so I see now death is a matter of importance in this family? When in its in regards to the woman I love, there is no care, right?”

“Phillip!” His mother teared up in shock. “How dare you mention that girl of yours at a time like this?”

“What is the meaning of all this commotion?” Mr. Carlyle entered the entrance room followed closely behind James, Daniel’s son.

“The meaning of this is the fact that the two scoundrels you hired admitted who paid them to cut Anne’s ropes.”

A great crease grew across Mr. Carlyle forehead. “That’s preposterous, I am an honorable man. And watch you tone, son”

“Son? You believe you’re fit to be my father after you schemed murder on the woman I love?” Phillip’s hands clenched into fists again.

“Oh, will you stop saying you love her out of rebellion,” Mrs. Carlyle cried. Phillip turned away from his mother as she gave way to tears.

Mr. Carlyle sighed heavily in defeat, “do you not see how much better this is? We still want you to come home Phillip. With the girl gone you can return to life you were born into.

As his lowered dangerously Phillip all but growled, “She isn’t dead. And I wish only to die with my name free from association with the likes of you.”

“You work in tents, live in despicable apartments, and do not think I haven’t heard of how even the mayor finds you a disgrace. So I ask you Phillip, what do they offer you that we could not reciprocate?”

“Happiness with the woman I am going to marry,” Phillip retaliated looking the older man firmly in the eye as his mother sobbed quietly in the background.

“You fool,” his father spat. “You leave this house now, you will never be welcome back.”

“Gladly, father. Stay away from the circus. The stay the hell away from Anne.” Phillip turned forcefully toward the door while his mother cried unabashedly.

His father took a step in his son’s direction but was stopped when James placed a hand on his shoulder. “Let him go, uncle. It’s better this way.”

* * *

Phillip returned to his apartment from a sleepless night, weary, looking only to see his beautiful Anne and his bed. Walking into the main room he saw her dozing off on W.D.’s shoulder. If it weren’t for the stern look on W.D.’s face he would greatly appreciate how her mess of curls partially took over her face in an almost comical manner. 

“Did you take care of things?” W.D. asked seriously.

“If by take care you mean be willingly disowned by my parents? Yes, I took care of it.” Phillip responded leaning against the doorframe in exhaustion.

“Don’t expect me to take pity on you,” W.D. said cooly with a near-smirk.

“I would not dream of it.”

“You know, I know you ain’t half bad as a man, Anne keeps telling me so. You make her happy, and that’s all I really want. The way things are looking it's only gonna get harder for the two of you. If you stay focused on her happiness, you and I’d will get along just fine.” W.D. stood up, rousing Anne, and came closer to Phillip.

“It’s all I’ll ever live for, W.D.” 

A wall came down between the two men, they both took notice of it at the same time. “Welcome to the family, Carlyle.” W.D. clapped Phillip’s shoulder. affectionately. 

After a goodbye to Anne, the couple found themselves alone again. Phillip took a seat at her side. “You saw your family? They were behind this weren’t they?” Anne asked.

“They won’t be trying anything else, I believe they have lost all hope in me finally.” 

Anne bowed her head, even though these people tried to have her killed she still felt guilt for being one of the reasons their son was estranged. Phillip took her chin in one hand and gently raised it to meet his eyes. “Nothing has changed, Anne. My life with you is still drastically better than any life my family wanted for me,” Phillip rested his head on hers. “Nothing has changed, Anne. You are still the most lovely woman in this world. I still love you like nothing else.”

Desire was became a pressing need as Anne whispered, “I want to be your wife.” Again walls fell from a much different release as lips met and hands began mapping bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments! Please continue. If you have a prompt for this pairing you'd like to see become a one shot please let me know.


	4. An Appeal of Change

It took three weeks before W.D., Lettie, Phillip, P.T., Charity and just about anyone else in the circus let her on the ropes freely. After much bargaining she was able to convince the others that she was in fact well enough to at least perform a basic routine, with every intention of stretching that further. W.D. kept her in sight looking for any sign of strain. He was all too aware of how far his sister would push herself. 

While perfecting the ill-advised position of hanging upside down from her trapeze hoop one of the twins announced that a young man was here for Phillip. Things quieted a bit until Lettie spoke out loudly, “And here we thought you had no more friends.” Everyone laughed at Phillip’s playful glare, including Anne whiched eased the glare into a smile. 

“Phillip!” A handsome posh looking young man with dark hair and a tailored suit let himself into the main arena, eyes falling instantly on the casually dressed ringmaster. As the high society man moved closer to Phillip, Anne observed from the air how the two men favored each other in facial appearance,

“James?” Phillip greeted a bit taken aback as it dawned on Anne why this visitor looked similar to Carlyle, as he was in fact a Carlyle. “What brings you here?”

“Well you did in fact. You are family in fact, it’s only right to see how your time is being spent.” Phillip weighed James’ words deciding that they weren’t meant to undermine him despite the connotation.

“Well of course you’re welcome. Just after the events of the last time we saw each other…” Phillip slowed words being mindful of his choice, “I assumed you would-”

“I must admit that is part of the reason I am here,” James took a quick look around observing how the performers came and went as if they weren't taking in every word. “Perhaps we could go into an private place and discuss.”

High above the drama, Anne watched Phillip lead another Carlyle toward his office, hoping the outcome would be more favorable than the last.

* * *

  
James settled into a chair not failing to openly stare at every corner. Phillip remained suspicious of every moment. “You realize that before you begin I have to warn you that even associating with me could cost you your inheritance.”

James chuckled, “Ah yes the inheritance, what would the previous generations do if they could not hang that over our heads.” James was truly more of an enigma than Phillip could ever recall. “Is Anne here?”

Phillip hesitated before nodding, “She’s rehearsing right now, she just started being able to practice again.” Phillip dripped some hatred into the latter part.

“I’m glad she is doing well. Tell me honestly, do you think you are really going to marry her someday?” 

Phillip took a seat at his desk and stared intently at the older man. “She’s everything to me. I do not deserve her James, I never felt that I should be allowed to be this happy.” Phillip words came out distractingly as he spoke more for himself than his beloved cousin.

“I see you also got the Carlyle romantic gene. You remind me of when I met Johanna. One night I was hanging out on the wrong side of town and suddenly I was in love with a beautiful, poor immigrant. Father was enraged, he even tried to pay her family to leave me. I suppose in hindsight that pales to what Uncle did to Anne.”

“James, are you saying that you support my decision to be with her?” Phillip proposed, slightly afraid of the answer.

“In complete honesty Phillip, I don’t know. I see a need for a change in this world and I feel as if our parents will hold us back from it. We are young Phillip, maybe we are the change we need to be.”

“As delightful as that sounds, our parents’ generation still run the government, the courthouses, and the moral grounds for what men and women can and cannot be.” 

James leaned back in his chair. “Maybe it is morally wrong that rich white man be with a poor colored girl. But I recognize that there is a chance that it is the most perfectly right thing to do if you truly do love each other. And I suppose I have a responsibility to see which is true, which is why I went to the mayor’s office this morning.”

“The mayor? James he is not exactly fond of me.” 

James laughed at the younger man again. “Why yes, he made that abundantly clear. However, anyone with any sort of power in city is living at least partially out of the Carlyle fortunate. I gave a rather modest donation to his reelection on the promise that he terminate his prejudice against your relationship. You’ll have full police presence as you request it from now on.”

“James I- I don’t even know what to say.” Phillip starred bright-eyed.

“You don't have to say anything. Just marry her. I know courts over in Harlem that will let you register without any scorn.”

“James this is quite the- how can repay you?” 

“Prove everyone wrong, prove me wrong, marry Anne and be happy together. You never know, maybe you'll change the way things are.”

“You should meet her, now. James, she’ll be astounded .”

“I’d want nothing more.” James replied with a smile.

* * *

  
Anne yanked roughly on her rope, enough to catch the eye of her ever observant brother. He inched closer to her in the quiet rafters that they constantly we're secluded in. “He can handle himself just fine you know that, Anne.”

“Pardon?” Anne turned to him in slight disbelief.

“Phillip. He can handle himself against another family member trying to steer him away,” W.D. clarified.

“I know what you're talking about. I just rarely hear you say anything pleasant about that man.”

W.D. smirked knowingly. “Given the future you fools are plotting I assumed it was past time for me to get on board with this relationship.” He placed his hand on one of her delicate shoulders before continuing, “but he dares to ever hurt you, I'll have him buried where no man will ever find him in a minute.”

“You sound like the villian in an old western tale. I trust Phillip won’t hurt me, if he did I would be sure to handle it first, W.D.” 

“Ever the independent lady, Anne. I don't know why I bother to worry. You could stay single and little and never grow up. Little Annie, married.” W.D. sighed into thought while his sister wrinkled her nose at the nickname.

“You never did like the idea of me not being your little baby sister.” 

“Anne!” Phillip called while rushing to the center of the ring. “Anne!” Phillip panted and stumbled past others with a charming clumsiness.

“Your sure about him? What if you had a kid that got his lack of coordination?” W.D. teased.

“At least he can dance,” Anne smirked while taking firm hold of another rope before letting herself fall from rafters.

She all but collided with Phillip as swung to a stop, thankfully he had gotten used to this preferred method of transportation and was able to stop her from knocking him off his feet. “I want you to meet James,” he exclaimed soon after steadying her on the ground.

“Why? I don't have the best history with your relatives,” she pointed out.

“Trust me with this one, Anne. He isn't here to-”

“You must be Ms. Wheeler. James Carlyle, ma’am.” James turned to Phillip, “I apologize for the intrusion, my curiosity got the best of me,” he gestures to the excitement of rehearsal around him. “You're office didn't carry my interest quite like this.” James took Anne’s hand, much to her surprise, and bought to his lips, “A pleasure.”

“Why, I suppose the pleasure is all mine, Mr. Carlyle. Have you enjoyed your visit here?” Anne asked slowly as she attempted to read the rather unique character posed in front of her. 

“Indeed I have, but I have a feeling you’ll have enjoyed it more. Just you see,” James ended with a wink which Anne raised an eyebrow to. She took note of Phillip’s wide smile as James stalked off to a group of performers who welcomed him to conversation.

“Are you positive he is a Carlyle? He has the charisma of a showman, or a conman for that matter.” Anne half-joked taking in the laughter roaring from the group engaged with James.

“I suppose we Carlyles come in very different shapes.” Phillip took hold of Anne’s wrist and turned her to face him fully. “He came to deliver a gift, Anne, he’s paid off the mayor, we have police protection again.”

“Bribery in the name of charity? I suppose there are more corrupt ways to keep the peace,” Anne giggled.

Phillip moved closer as he rested his hands on her hips. “Darling, do you think that you and I could change this world?”

“Many people don’t want the world to change, but the ones that do- yes I think we could.” Anne felt his hands grip her tighter. She snaked her arms up his arms to cup his face as their foreheads touched.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Looks who’s about to make this not a family show!” Charles shouted, bringing Anne and Phillip back to reality.

“Let’s change the world, Anne Wheeler.” Phillip whispered before letting her go and looking around at the very different faces but incredibly happy faces. 

“Don’t let us stop you guys!” Lettie yelled receiving another wave of laughs at the blushing couple.

“You guys go ahead and laugh, there is something more important that needs to be done. Anne, I have been carrying something that I hope belongs to you for far too long.” Phillip dropped to a knee and pulled a ring from pocket as the cheering already began. “Anne Wheeler, will please be my beautiful wife?”

“I feel I’ve answered that question before, but I will gladly say it again. Yes, Phillip Carlyle.” 

 

* * *

  
The day of wedding was a theatrical production within itself. Besides James and his family, all the guests were of the circus family. There were some considerations as to where the event should take place. Phillip assumed the ceremony would take place in a church as all the other ceremonies he had ever been to were. After the second priest called him a godless heathen for even mentioning a union between a white man and black female he ultimately decided that marrying Anne meant divorcing tradition, which he was more than okay with.

Lettie admonished how well her and others could decorate the circus tent for a ceremony. It seemed practical from the monetary standpoint but Anne vocalized the underlying fear of protesters getting word and disrupting the day. In the end, it was Charity, as it usually is, who saved the day by offering the garden of the new, modest Barnum home. 

So in the privacy of the intimate garden Anne made her way down the aisle, W.D. at her side. They move slowly, relishing in the moment, the tears, the smiles, the man awaiting her under a canopy of flowers. Charity had surely outdone herself for the affair.

“You know if you don’t want to go through with this we can be to on the next train to the west.” W.D. murmurs smugly.

“I’m still going to be your little sister, just married. Now hush,” Anne whispers back.

“He’s uncoordinated,” he says under his breath before releasing his sister’s arm and gently kissing her on the cheek. “I love you and I know you’re in good hands.”

A half black, half white priest from Harlem officiated the ceremony, having been familiar with the trials a people who do not fit in. It was quick and tailored perfectly to the abnormal couple. In the end, none of that really mattered- it was Anne and Phillip in the room the way rightfully should be.

 

“It’s our one week anniversary, dear,” Phillip announced walking into the kitchen where Anne was preparing tea. “This is a cause for a celebration.”

Anne hummed then took a long sip from her cup. “Why Mr. Carlyle, this seems excessive- even for you.”

“Well you certainly did not marry me for my stiffness. Which is I why I’d like to invite you to the rooftop of our apartment, tonight after the show, W.D. will escort you home.”

“Secrecy and plotting one week into our marriage- you certainly do not waste time,” Anne teased.

* * *

  
Anne was waving goodbye to guest, smile plastered on her face as she let little ones marvel at her pink hair and sparkly attire. The dismissing of guests was a task rotated amongst the headlining performers and there was no surprise when Phillip had seemingly disappeared after the final number while she was assigned to stay behind. By the time she was finished and stripped from her costume the tent was being shut down for the night. 

W.D. was waiting for her at the entrance. “I don’t know what Carlyle has up sleeve tonight but I somehow got tasked with walking you home safely.”

“Well seeing as you’re already the total ensemble of overprotective brother, this should feel rather familiar to you.”

W.D. smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “You know since I’m so overprotective I have to ask, is he treating you alright?”

Anne couldn’t contain the smile that grew. “W.D. he makes me happy, so impossibly happy. It’s quite a mysterious thing, love- it won’t abide by any law.”

“So you’ve taught me,” W.D. gruffed before kissing the top of her head. “Mama would have overjoyed to see her little Anne in love. Your love ridden husband would’ve won her over with his foolish charm.” 

Anne beamed in reply, she had considered before how her parents would have reacted had they meet Phillip. Pop would have needed time to adjust to a white man loving her but Phillip's patience would have brought him around eventually. Mama would have smiled pleasantly to hid her shock while Phillip complimented her until she blushed.

“I believe my part in this scheme is over with,” W.D. announced as they approached the front of her apartment building. “Would you like me to walk you up?”

“I think I can handle it from here,” she sighed before embracing the older gentleman and sending him on his way. 

Anne padded up the stairs as her long light blue dress gracefully followed. She greeted the nighttime air and starry night appreciatively when she reached the rooftop. 

“Almost as beautiful as you, isn't it?” Phillip suddenly appeared at her side also looking towards the heavens.

“Almost as mysterious as yourself,” Anne retorted.

“How would you like to join me in a rooftop picnic, my dear?” Phillip spun her around to reveal spread of food laid out on a blanket.

* * *

  
Anne grazed and picked at a bit of food when Phillip caught her attention by clearing his throat. He gestured for her to lie down and look up as he joined her. “There is a reason I bought you up here. I came up here one night when I couldn't sleep and when I saw all these stars, I couldn't help but think of you.” Phillip's hand found Anne's and laced the two together. “Anne, I know that you and I being together will never be the simple option and I also realize that married life will bring its own struggles. So when the hard times come I want you to remember this moment, because up here it's just us on top of the world and the stars-no one and nothing is trying to keep us apart.”

Anne studied the stars and considered how she got here. “There are no laws up here. I used to say that we could never rewrite the stars but I never stopped to consider that perhaps the stars don’t care whether we're together or not.” Tearing her stare away from the heavens she meet the enchanting blue of Phillip’s eyes. “I think you’ve successfully turned me into a romantic, Mr. Carlyle.”

“They say patience is a virtue, Mrs. Carlyle.” Phillip reached out and tucked a stray curl behind her ear. “Though my patience is wearing thin in regards to how long I can wait to kiss you again.”

Anne smirked as she closed the space between their lips, “I suppose we should make up for stolen time then.”

* * *

 

Built by rebellion this came into creation.  
Our case disrupts the uniformity, they claim no amends.  
Call it to trial. Let it be persecuted.  
We are the convicts, the accused, and the woefully outlawed.  
I stand witness against my own name, a verdict against my own perceived worth.  
I testify on behalf of who I entrust my value and the spoils of my crimes.  
Imprisoned they hold our morals.  
In paradise we make our love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please don't forget to leave a comment. I've been working on some one shots for this ship and I'm accepting prompts as always so stay tuned.


End file.
